I Believe In You
by TNGleeFan88
Summary: Rachel's world comes crashing down around her whenever she finds out that Finn lied to her about Santana. She then opens up to Puck  PUN  and a quick romance ensues. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my FIRST fan fic ever. I love Puckleberry so why not start with them? I don't consider myself much of a writer, but I really hope that you enjoy! And I would love feedback as well..even if it's constructive criticism!**

"LOSER." Kirofski laughed after he tossed the ice cold shushie into the face of the Glee club leader.

Rachel sputtered and wiped the syrup out of her eyes. This was becoming an all too common occurrence at McKinley High School. Jocks were at the top of the social food chain. The AV nerds were at the bottom. But just barely above them- Glee Club. Despite having mild success in their competitions, the club still wasn't getting any respect from their fellow students.

Rachel Berry. She was their leader. The best voice. The most driven. The loudest, most annoying opinions and the diva attitude to back it up. Even though her "suggestions" were correct most of the time, she still wasn't getting the appreciation she thought she deserved from her fellow Glee-clubbers. And it was even worse from the rest of the students. Most saw her as the school freak. The girl who wore the short _(hot)_ skirts with a kitty sweater and knee high socks. The girl who was so stuck up and annoying that she was tormented every day. But what keeps her going is her will to be a star. She had a wicked voice and knew that one day she would get out of Lima, Ohio.

But for now, she was the singing freak with purple shushie all over her face.

"Fuck you, Kirofski." Puck shouted, pushing the hockey player into the lockers. Puck was the bad boy of the school. He threw the nerds into the trash can, he hardly ever attended class, and...oh yeah, knocked up the president of the celibacy club. But oddly enough, Puck and Rachel had an interesting relationship. Maybe it was because they were both outcasts.

"Oh shut up. You used to do that all of the time before you joined Homo Explosion." Kirofski spat back. "Don't tell me you're going to stand up for the troll." He added, tossing the empty cup at Rachel.

"You're damn right I am. You're just pissed that your little pussy hockey team is so pathetic that even the band for the football games is getting more ass than you." Puck said as he pushed the jock away.

"This isn't over, Puck. Just wait until school gets out. I'll meet you in the parking lot." Kirofski challened before continuing to walk down the busy high school hallway.

Puck rolled his eyes as he watched the hockey player rumble down the hallway. But his attention quickly turned back to the slushie soaked girl behind him. "You alright, Berry?" He asked as he turned around.

"Just fine." Rachel said sarcastically as she continued to clean the extra slush off of her butterfly sweater.

"At least it was grape flavored. I know that's your favorite." Puck joked. Bad timing. Oh shit. She definitely didn't appreciate the light moment like he did in his head.

"Yeah, you're right Noah. I was hoping I would get a grape slushie throw in my face because, you know, it's my favorite. I love feeling my eyes stinging and my hair sticking together. But as long as it's grape-" Rachel started on one of her many MANY rants.

"Whoa, chill out Berry. I was just trying to get you to smile." Puck said, quickly stepping in for damage control. Not many people would spend this much time trying to help Rachel Berry. Well, Finn Hudson would. But that's because he's a pussy with absolutely no backbone. Or brain. The guy seriously thought he knocked up Quinn just by ejaculating into a hot tub. Yeah, like the sperm can just swim up her cooch in like a million gallons of boiling hot water. If anyone could do that shit, it would be Puck. Anyways, Finn and Rachel were dating. Puck never understood why Finn put up with her shit. She actually drove him crazy. He even had to put that lame relationship calender in his locker. But he guesses that Rachel does make him feel good. She has that effect. When she's passionate about something, she literally puts everything into it. Even relationships. Maybe even to the point where it's a fault.

"Do you need any help cleaning up? I mean, I know you're pretty good at it." Puck asked. He remembers the time he got slushied. He was "dating" Rachel Berry and didn't care who knew. The same hockey jerks had the balls to shushie him right there in the middle of the hallway. With a girl on his arm! Alright so it was Rachel, the biggest slushie target in the entire school. But still. It's the principle. A slushie attack shouldn't effect the people around the target. But Puck was glad she was there. She actually helped him clean up in the bathroom. She gently ran water across his mohawk and massaged the syrup out of his scalp. Did he mention that she was wearing a _(hot)_ short skirt while doing that? A short skirt. A massage. How did he NOT jump on that chance?

"Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I have a very efficient method now." Rachel said as she learned over to grab her books off the floor. (Do you even have to ASK if Puck tried to sneak a peek?) "I'll see you in rehearsals, Noah." She said as she walked down the hall and headed toward the girl's bathroom.

"My mom said she was going to make pigs in a blanket last night. But when I walked downstairs, all I saw were these weenies wrapped in bread. Or something like that. There wasn't even a blanket in sight." Brittany rambled. She does that a lot. She could possibly be the dumbest person in the entire world, but she was hott. So it didn't matter. Everyone knows that the hot ones should open their mouths for things other than talking.

"Ugh, seriously Berry?" Santana groaned as the tiny singer walked into the room. "Do you even OWN something that's not argyle or animal related? Your sweaters are hideous."

Rachel ignored the Cheerios commented as she walked up to her seat next to Finn.

"Are you seriously smiling at that?" Rachel asked, noticing a slight smirk from Finn.

"What? You do wear a lot of ugly sweaters." Finn said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the support." Rachel said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Come on, Rach. Don't be like that. Just ignore her comments if they bother you." Finn encouraged. His pep talks were never really that inspiring.

"That's easy to say coming from someone who didn't spend ten minutes cleaning slushie out of their bra." Rachel muttered.

"Kirofski again?" Finn asked. Rachel only nodded her head in reply, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "I'm sorry, Rachel." He apologized, putting her arm around her shoulder and kissing her hair. Her grape flavored hair.

"Alright, everyone. Sorry for starting a little late. I had to take care of a few things." Mr. Shuester announced as she walked out of his office. "I've been working on new numbers and changing old ones. In order to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we can't hold anything back. And that's why, Santana, we're going to have to give your solo to Rachel."

"What? I finally get a solo and it's going to man-hands? She sings all of the solos!" The fiery hispanic protested.

"I'm sorry, Santana. Your voice is great. Really great. But Rachel is just better suited. You did an amazing job performing it in front of the school...but that's just it. It was our school. It wasn't a competition setting." Mr. Shuester explained, trying to diffuse the situation as much as possible.

"This is such bullshit.." Santana said under her breath. Surprisingly she didn't argue her point any further. And that worried Rachel. Santana and Rachel never had any sort of friendship at all. They hardly ever talked. Rachel didn't like her slutty ways, and Santana didn't like Rachel's annoying diva attitude. The hatred was mutual. Rachel knew that Santana must have been planning something to give up her solo that easily.

"With that said, we're going to move on to our next assignment. I'm going to pair everyone up. We've done a lot of pop songs, hip hop songs, and Broadway song. But I think it's time we had a more mature voice. So what I wanted the pairs to do is to find an adult contemporary song to perform for the rest of the club." Mr. Shuester explained as he grabbed the bowl off the piano. "I have everyone's names in here. I'm going to pull out two names and you can't change. No whining. No swapping."

"What if I get Kurt again?" Finn whispered to Rachel, who rolled her eyes in return.

"Your voices work well together." Rachel argued back.

"Santana and Quinn. Artie and Brittany. Kurt and Mike. Brittany and Finn. And Rachel and Puck." Mr. Shuester called out as he read the names on the pieces of paper. "So remember, you have three days to work on this assignment. Pick out a meaningful song, don't just google 'adult contemporary' and pick the first one that comes out. Put some thought into this."

After class, Rachel ran after Puck as he walked down the hall. He was always the first one out. "Noah! Noah, we need to figure out a time to work on our assignment!" Rachel called out as she caught up with him.

"We have three days, babe. Why are you so worried about it right now? We only got the assignment an hour ago." Puck said, continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Three days isn't that long, Noah." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as his procrastinating attitude.

"Alright alright, when do you want to work on it?" Puck asked as he walked through the doors to go out into the parking lot. Surprisingly, he held the door open for Rachel to pass through. Normally this wouldn't be something Rachel would notice since, well, she deserves to have many doors open for her. She dreams that as night. But sometimes she notices when Puck shows that he has the ability to be a gentleman.

"Tomorrow night. I have dance practice right after school, but I can come over right after that. Say 9?" Rachel said.

"Alright, whatever." Puck said with a shrug. But he suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "Dammit!" He yelled, throwing his bag on the ground. All four tires of his truck was flat.

"Oh no." Rachel sighed. She knew Kirofski did this. And she knew he did it because Puck stood up for her.

"Fuckin asshole. I swear to god I will kick his fat ass so hard that he won't be able to sit down for a week." Puck mumbled as he walked to the bed of his truck. "Fuckin pussy. He didn't even want to fight me face to face. He went after my car." He said, angrily tossing the spare tires out onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Noah. I-I didn't think he would do this." Rachel apologized, feeling responsible for everything.

"Whatever." Puck grumbled. He took plaid shirt off and tossed it next to his bag, revealing the white wife-beater underneath. "This is going to take me forever to change all four." He said as placed the jack under the back side of the car.

"I can help." Rachel offered.

"Yeah, right. Like you know anything about changing tires." Puck mockingly laughed. He pumped the lever on the jack and the car began to raise up off the ground. Rachel couldn't help but stare at his muscles in action. He had, as he called them, "guns". Hot "guns". She always appreciated when guys took care of themselves.

"Noah, I have two dads." Rachel said as she took a step forward.

"Two GAY dads." Puck said.

"Gay people know how to change tires too, Noah." Rachel countered, rolling her eyes. She was used to his attitude by now. She's usually the recipient. From telling her to "shut up" when she tried to give her opinion on a performance, to saying how he wanted to set her on fire sometimes, she's became accustomed to his attitude.

"Alright, fine. Show me that you can do one and I'll shut up." Puck said as he stepped back from the tools.

"First off, I'm surprised you have four tires available." Rachel said. She rolled up her sleeves to her butterfly sweater (you know, because it would be TRAGIC if she messed it up).

"I go mudding a lot. Gotta be prepared." Puck said with a shrug. He watched as she rolled the spare tire over to the car. She grabbed a tool and began to work on removing the flat tire. There was something hott about a girl working on a car. He would have never guessed Rachel Berry would know how to change a tire. She was always such a diva that he thought she would call AAA for everything little thing. Even for filling up for gas.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and start on the other tire? I'll prove to you that I can do this while you work as well. You don't have to watch me." Rachel said as she pulled the tired off and set it on the ground.

_But I want to._ "Fine." Puck said, grabbing one of the spare tires and rolling it to the other side.

A few minutes later, Rachel walked around to his side of the car. "Do you want to check my work so that I can debunk your sexist notion that girls can't change tires?"

"Damn, Berry. I never said girls couldn't. I just said YOU couldn't." Puck said, rolling his eyes as he stood up off his knees and walked around the car.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked with a proud smile.

"Not bad, Berry. Not bad." Puck commented as he checked whether or not the tire was on correctly. "I'm impressed. You can do it."

"Thank you." Rachel said, leaning down to pick her bag up off the ground.

"Whoa whoa, where are you going? There's two more tires." Puck said, confused.

"I just wanted to prove that I could do it." Rachel said with a smile. "I gotta go to voice lessons anyways. I'm sure it won't take you long to finish up the job." She said, patting his arm as she passed by to go to her car.

"Berry!" Puck called out. Rachel turned around to look at the greased up football jock. "Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome, Noah." Rachel said with a smirk. She watched as the muscle-bound boy turned back to his car and continued to work. There was something about him that she couldn't quite figure out. He always has that "tough guy" image, but she saw through that. And she knew that there was a good guy underneath it all.

**So there ya go! My first chapter! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Who knows..maybe the more comments I get, the faster I'll type 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all of the comments! I was worried since this is my first fan fic. Anyways, here's another chapter! I'm going out of town this Saturday, so I HOPE to get another chapter posted before I leave. Maybe if I get more comments, it'll inspire me ;)**

The next day at school, Puck strolled into school nearly an hour late. He tries to make it to class on time, but his bed is just needing more attention. At least he didn't miss second period. Now THAT would just be lazy. He walked around the hallways, waiting for first class to end. But one locker caught his eye. As he approached the locker, he saw that "LOSER" was spray painted on the front along with pictures mocking the target. He knew whose locker this was. Rachel Berry. He's seen this done several times before. Not even he would do something like this. Okay, maybe to one or two or seven people in the school, but that's only because those AV nerds just really piss him off.

The bell rings and student flood the hallways, rushing to get to their lockers before the next class. Puck walks away from Rachel's locker and bumps into Finn as he turned the corner.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see you." Finn apologized. "What's going on? Skip first period again?"

"Yeah, it's just math." Puck shrugged. "So how's the Glee assignment going? Britney said you two worked on it last night. And then she said something about wanting Segway races to be an Olympic sport."

"Dude, think about it. Segways are totally cool. You stand on them and they don't fall down. So the racers could like hit each other and try to knock them off as they race around a track. It would be the coolest Olympic sport ever." Finn explained as they walked side by side down the hall. It's official. Finn is just as stupid as Britney. But Puck wasn't stupid. He just didn't go to class or really apply himself. There's a difference. Even he knew Olympic Segway racing was probably the worst sporting idea in the entire world. Aside from the WMBA. "But it was cool. We're actually working pretty well together." He replied, finally answering the question. As they approached Rachel's locker, Finn sighed at the graffiti all over her locker. "Jerks."

"That's it?" Puck asked, surprised at Finn's reaction to someone publicly insulting his girlfriend in front of the entire school. "You're not going to beat the shit out of Kirofski?"

"What's the point? They'll just start attacking me next." Finn said as he opened his locker to swap out books. "She already told me not to worry about it anyways. She said she's used to their childish antics and doesn't let it bother her anymore. She said that by not reacting to them, they'll just go away and pick on another target who would react."

Puck bit his tongue. Rachel has been the target of "childish antics" for a long time. Hell, even Puck joined in on the fun before he joined Glee club. But he wasn't going to argue with Finn. She was his girl. It wasn't Puck's place to tell him what to do. Even though Finn was being a complete pussy.

"Sup, Santana? Nice outfit. Do you own anything else?" Puck asked the Cheerio as she passed by in the hall, mocking her comment to Rachel yesterday.

"Shut it, Puckerman. You know I have to wear this everyday." Santana shot back. "Plus, I happen to know you have a fetish with this Cheerio outfit. You love when I kept it on during our..study sessions."

Puck just scoffed at her comment. Okay okay, so he and Santana have hooked up a few times. Can you blame him? She's fuckin hot. A fuckin hot bitch. Their relationship was complicated. I guess some people call it "friends with benefits". He just calls it "no strings attached sex" because, well, they weren't exactly friends either. She's usually Puck's type, but recently he hasn't been scheduling many study sessions. She was always good in the sack. Like what she says, she's never had an "unhappy customer". But he just wasn't feeling it anymore.

"Speaking of, I need help with biology. Do you think you can come over tonight and help? Maybe we can both figure it out. Together." Santana offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I"m gonna work on the Glee assignment with Rachel anyways." Puck replied. Even if he didn't already have plans, he would have declined.

Santana groaned loudly. Puck knew she hated Rachel, but she looked more pissed off than usual. "Whatever." She said, turning around and storming off down the crowded hallway.

"So you're working on the assignment with Rachel tonight?" Finn asked as he closed his locker.

"Yeah. After her dance practice." Puck said, walking beside him as they headed down the hall to their next class. Except Puck still wasn't carrying any books.

"Cool. I need a break from her crazy calendar. She had us schedule for an impromptu trip to a poetry reading tonight. I don't even know how that makes sense." Finn said. "I thought that after we started dating, she would become less...controlling. She's kinda freaking me out. She even told me to pick between her and football."

"So? I did." Puck said. He knows Finn doesn't like when he talks about his little fling with Rachel, but he didn't care. They both knew that Rachel was very passionate about everything, and nothing was going to change once she and Finn started dating. She was obsessed with Finn from day one. And just because she finally got her way didn't mean that her obsession wouldn't stop. She would just now focus it on keeping him.

"That was different, dude." Finn said, rolling his eyes. "She didn't ask you. You just did."

Puck wanted to argue it with him, but he knew there was no point. He wanted to say that what he was more admirable because he did it for her even though she didn't ask. But he didn't because, well, he's Puck. He's not supposed to admit things like that. He was supposed to take lunch money from the nerds and beat them up when they refused. He wasn't supposed to be the guy that tried to make girls happy without them asking. That was for guys like Finn.

Later that afternoon, Puck strolled lazily down the hall as he headed toward Glee club rehearsals. Yeah, he was late. So what? But as he turned the corner, he saw Rachel run out of the classroom and down the hall. What was up with her? Another one of her famous storm outs? Not long after, he saw Finn run out after her. Puck walked into the room and he saw the entire classroom was abuzz. Everyone was talking loudly, obviously discussing what just happened.

"What's going on?" Puck asked as he entered in on the discussion.

"Santana just told Rachel that she slept with Finn." Kurt explained, blatantly.

"What?" Puck asked with wide eyes. He looked over at the Cheerio who was proudly sitting in the chair, filing her nails. He quickly ran out of the room to find Rachel. He went to the usual spots- the girl's bathroom, the parking lot, and auditorium. But he only saw Finn walking slowly back down the hall. Puck went down another hallway, trying to avoid running into him. But suddenly, one more spot popped into his mind. He saw Rachel sitting there one day after being egged by that stupid Jesse kid. When she was humiliated, she wanted to hide. She didn't want anyone to see her broken or hurting. Puck left the building and started for the football field.

There she was. Sitting under the bleachers. Her head was buried in her hands and she was obviously crying. Puck didn't like when chicks cry. They were had to console and they usually talked about feelings and shit. Puck slowly walked up to her.

"Hey, Berry." Puck said, softly. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Go away, Noah." Rachel cried, not bothering to look up at him. Her knees were up to her chest, despite wearing a skirt. She was trying to curl up in a ball as much as she could, trying to shut the world completely out of her mind.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Puck said as he continued to walk toward her.

"Just great. I'm just fuckin' great, Noah." Rachel spat. Whoa. She cursed. Puck knew it was major when Rachel Berry cursed. He's only heard her curse once, and she said "damn" when talking about Jesse throwing "damn eggs" at her. Given "damn" isn't really that much of a curse word, but he knew that it was a big deal for Rachel.

"Berry." Noah sighed as he sat down beside her on the steel framework of the bleachers. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you for the offer, Noah. But I REALLY don't want to talk about this right now." Rachel said, finally looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so incredibly vulnerable. He has never seen her broken down this much before. She's usually the one who would hold her head up high and ignore the negativity in her life. Puck thought it had something to do with the fact that she was so driven in life. She knew that one day she would get out of his small town, so why worry about what others thought now? But Puck knew that this was the straw that broke her back. All of her pent up emotions were coming out.

"Alright, I understand." Puck said. But he didn't move. He didn't say a word to her, only sat there with her. He didn't want her to feel alone, but he didn't want to get in her space during this time.

"Why are you still here?" Rachel asked, wiping her nose with her giraffe sweater (really? another one?).

"Because I don't want you to be alone right now." Puck explained with a shrug.

Rachel sniffed as she put her legs back down from the fetal position. Her legs dangled just inches off the ground. She began to swing her legs back and forth, starting at them blankly.

"Why are guys such jerks?" Rachel asked, almost like she was thinking out loud to herself. But when she picked up her head and looked at Puck, he knew that it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Well, not every guy is." Puck said, giving the stereotypical answer. Rachel only rolled her eyes at his answer. "Look. Santana likes to get her way. She doesn't care who she hurts. Sometimes she only does things to piss people off."

"I get that Santana's not the most friendly person on the planet, but why would she do that? I get that it all happened before we started dating, but he lied to me about it. Then it's like she planned on telling me about it when she thought it would hurt me the most." Rachel said, beginning to open up with what was going on in her head. Her head went back down to the ground, watching her feet swing again. Occasionally she would let out a sniff, trying to hold back any more tears.

"She might have. I already told you Santana's a bitch." Puck admitted. "I don't know why Finn lied to you. He probably didn't want to hurt you, or some shit like that."

"But just by lying and keeping it from me, he just hurt me even worse. Where is the trust?" Rachel asked as she picked her head back up again. "I always thought Finn was different."

"He's still a dude, Berry. I can't say I don't blame him for hooking up with Santana." Puck said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the support, Noah." Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she jumped down off the steel framework.

"Hold on, Berry." Puck said as he reached out to stop her from walking away. "I'm being honest with you. Santana hooks up with everyone. She's hard to resist."

"I just don't understand why guys are interested in someone like that. Why aren't guys happy with someone like me? Someone honest, genuine, passionate, and caring? Someone who will always try to make you happy and puts everything into a relationship. No, I'm not the most attractive girl in the world, but I think that I offer a lot more than something physical." Rachel vented.

Puck just stared in her eyes as she spoke every word. Despite hearing her talk about feelings and shit, he actually cared about what she was saying. She was opening up to him. More than she usually does. "Trust me. Guys want someone like that more than you think." He said with his famous smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Rachel said, leaning down to pick her books off the ground. "Thanks for staying around and talking, Noah. I didn't want to talk to anyone initially, but I'm glad you stayed."

"No problem." Puck said as he stood up off the framework. "Look, if you don't want to work on the assignment tonight, I completely understand-"

"No, I'll be there." Rachel cut in. "I like to work when I have a lot on my mind."

"Alright, cool." Puck said, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "Ummm, want me to walk you to your car?"

"You don't have to." Rachel said as she pushed her hair back behind her ears, trying to somewhat compose herself before walking through the parking lot. "I'll see you tonight, Noah." She started to walk off, clutching onto her books in front of her chest. Puck watched as the tiny singer walked away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sure, she was annoying as hell sometimes. But she didn't deserve what Santana did. Rachel wasn't some slut who had this bombshell coming her way via another jealous slut. Rachel had her moments where Puck wanted to cut his ears off- no wait, cut her mouth off. No harm to him. But anyways, putting all of that aside, Rachel was kind of a cool chick. Puck didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around her. It was weird. Just a year ago, he wanted to throw slushies in her face. But now, he wants to dry the tears running down it.

**This was more of a sweet chapter. I'm hoping to get into the GOOD stuff very soon! Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back from my little vacation! Here's another chapter! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

"What have you been doing up there? You're moving a lot of things around." Puck's mom, Deborah, asked when her son walked downstairs.

"Nothing." Puck said with a shrug as he grabbed a cookie off the plate.

"He's cleaning his room." Puck's sister, Sarah, answered for him.

"Were you spying on me?" Puck asked as he took a bite out of the cookie.

"Cleaning your room?" Deborah asked, surprised. She knew something was up because Puck hardly ever cleans his room.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to find my favorite guitar pick that I lost." Puck lied. He wasn't going to say that a girl that he had a crush on was coming over to work on an assignment and he wanted to impress her. Okay, impress was a strong word for him. Let's just say that he didn't want to disgust her.

"Oh okay. Well, your sister and I are going out to grab some ice cream. Do you want to join?" Deborah asked.

"No, thanks. Rachel's coming over to for school work. We have to work on a duet for Glee club." Puck explained. But he quickly regretted letting his mom know before Rachel was here.

"Oh, Rachel Berry? That nice little Jewish girl with the amazing voice?" Deborah asked, her face lighting up. Puck's mom kept pushing how he should date a Jewish girl. They lived in Lima, Ohio. There wasn't exactly a wide selection of good-looking Jews for Puck to choose from. Add the fact that Rachel could sing her cute little ass off, and Deborah was ready to plan for their wedding once they graduated high school.

"Yeah, that one." Puck replied as he went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Is she still dating Finn?" Deborah asked.

Puck closed the fridge door, thinking about what to say. He didn't want her to get involved in their high school drama, so he chose to reply with a simple "Yes."

"Oh. Well, that's good then. Finn seems like a very nice young man." Deborah said. Puck knew that meant 'dammit, my son still can't make a move'.

Just then the doorbell rang. Puck looked at the clock that read "8:53". "That's her." Puck said as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He opened the door to find Rachel standing in front of him. She was still wearing her dancing clothes- black spandex and VERY short shorts that left little to the imagination. But Puck was more of a boobs man. She didn't exactly have the biggest yabbos in the land, but they were sufficient. And they were even more sufficient pushed up like that with the sports bra underneath he low-cut spandex top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail with little curls falling softly against the side of her face.

"Hey." Puck said as he stepped aside to let her come in. "How was dance?"

"It was good. I'm exhausted though." Rachel said, walking past Puck and into the hallway.

Yes. That worked in his favor. She was tired, which probably mean she wanted to get right into the assignment, which meant that she didn't have to talk to his mother, which meant that he didn't have to watch his mother mentally prepare their wedding in her head as they talked. "Do you want to just go on up and start?" Puck asked.

"Wait, I saw your mom's car in the driveway. I want to say 'hi'." Rachel said. Shit. Curse the fact that they were actually friends. Rachel liked Puck's mom. She didn't grow up with a mother, so his mom was the closest thing she had.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Puck said, walking past Rachel to lead the way.

"Why hello Rachel! It's so good to see you again." Deborah said, smiling as she greeted the young girl with a hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Puckerman." Rachel said, returning a warm smile. Rachel loved Puck's mom. She was always there for..womanly troubles as she was growing up. "Hi, Sarah. I heard you had a dance recital next week! Are you excited?" She asked Puck's younger sister.

"I'm so excited! But really nervous. We have a tough number and I'm in the front." Sarah said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You have a lot of talent." Rachel assured.

"Will you come to my show?" Sarah asked.

"Sure! I would love to see you dance!" Rachel said, excitedly.

"Alright alright. I'm gonna step in before my sister has a chance to ask you to sleep over tonight." Puck joked.

"We need to leave anyways before the store closes." Deborah said as she grabbed her purse off the table. "Have fun, you two." She said, following her daughter out into the garage.

"Where are they going?" Rachel asked Puck.

"To get ice cream. They'll be back later." Puck said as he started for the stairs. He wanted to add "I swear I didn't plan this" because he usually pulls that trick when he wants to get into a girl's pants. Well, he wouldn't protest if Rachel offered tonight, but having his mom and sister leave to get ice cream just wasn't his idea. He took it as a sign from God wanting two hot Jews to hook up. Can't argue with that, right?

"Oh, alright. Guess that gives us peace and quiet to work on our song anyways." Rachel said.

"I cleaned my room a little." Puck announced as he walked into his bedroom.

Rachel wanted to ask "This is clean?", but she decided not to because he actually did it for her. There were sports magazines all over the floor, dirty clothes piled up in the corner, and she's pretty sure she saw a half eaten hamburger under a pile of papers. But she was flattered that he actually tried to straighten up for her. She caught herself smiling as she watched him pick up a few more items from the floor and tossed it into another corner of the room.

"Your room looks fine." Rachel assured as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

Puck sat down in the computer chair beside the bed. "So...how are you doing? Things better?" He asked.

"I don't really want to think about that right now." Rachel said, her mood suddenly going south. She started down at her hands in her lap.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Puck apologized. "I hate seeing you like this." He said after a moment of silence.

"I hate feeling like this." Rachel said.

"Did I ever tell you about the time my dad tried to contact my family?" Puck asked, almost randomly. But he had a reason. Rachel was so caught up in her own drama that he decided to open up to her about some of his. Rachel always listened to what Puck had to say. Not many people did that.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused. She looked up from her trance. Puck was now the one looking off into space, staring at the empty wall across the room.

"About a month ago, I got a letter from my dad asking to see me and my little sister. He said he heard I had a child and suddenly felt the urge to see us." Puck explained, shifting around in his chair.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, completely enthralled in his story.

"I said 'hell no'." Puck said, almost angrily. "He leaves my family when I was little then all of a sudden he wants to come back and play family? Play father? I wasn't going to let him come in and ruin what my mom, my sister, and I have. I feel like I'm the father figure of the family now and I wasn't going to let a stranger come in and take my place."

"That was very admirable of you, Noah." Rachel said.

"My sister didn't think so. I think she's still pissed off at me." Puck said, running his hand over his buzzed cut head.

"She just doesn't understand." Rachel said.

"Do you regret meeting Shelby?" Puck asked, curiously.

"I don't regret meeting her." Rachel admitted. "But I never knew her. My situation isn't like yours. You've met your father before and you know what he's like. I can't blame you for declining his offer." She further explained. She couldn't believe Puck was opening up to her about this. They've talked like this before, but it was never about something so deep. She remember the one time Puck admitted that he tries to stay cool and not cause trouble at school, but he can't always control it. From that moment on, she saw him in a different light. She saw Noah. The guy who had a heart and cared about being something in life. Puck was one who hooked up with all of the girls and threatened to take the lunch money from the nerds. "What made you tell me this?"

"I wanted your opinion." Puck said with a shrug. "You're one of the few people who actually listen to me and care what I have to say. And believe it or not, I care what you have to say." He explained. "Well, whenever you aren't talking about annoying shit and always criticizing everyone during Glee club."

"Thanks." Rachel said, rolling her eyes at his last comment.

"Come on, you know I'm right." Puck said with a smile.

"I'm not going to acknowledge that insulting comment." Rachel said, stubbornly.

"Alright alright. Whatever." Puck laughed as he stood up to grab his guitar from the stand in the corner. She would usually get mad and storm out whenever someone would make fun of her diva moments (ironic, huh?), but she didn't with Puck. At least not when they were both being completely honest with each other. She valued his opinion. She knew he wasn't like Finn who would lie to her fact to avoid confrontation. He was always brutally honest with her. Suddenly a small smile crept across her fact. That's exactly what she told Finn when she was pursuing him. Sure, Puck was an ass with how he said things, but he always spoke his mind. His world was an open book. But only a few people cared enough to read it to the end.

"So, have you thought about what we should sing?" Puck asked as he sat down on the bed beside her, resting the guitar down on his knee. "As long as I can play guitar, I'm okay with it." He said with a smile.

Rachel liked his smile. Not his coy side smirk (though it was hot). But he rarely smiled full on "I had a few suggestions." Rachel said. "But I just got inspired to choose another song."

"Alright. What is it?" Puck asked as he began to blindly pluck at some of the strings.

"Falling Slowly from the movie Once." Rachel replied.

"I have that song on my iPod." Puck said.

"Good. Then you know it?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Of course." Puck said as he began to play the beginning chords of the melodic song.

**_Together:_**

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

Their voices blended together perfectly. Puck's voice was the more prominent while Rachel's flowing softly behind his, complimenting the emotion behind the lyrics.

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

**_Puck:_**

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

Rachel watched as Puck closed his eyes, feeling the music he was playing on his guitar.

**_Together:_**

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

Moods that take me and erase me

And I'm painted black

Puck opened his eyes and finally looked over at Rachel. Her breath got caught in her throat, looking deeply into his memorizing green eyes. It was like he wrote the following line just for her and wanted her to really feel what he was saying.

**_Puck:_**

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

Rachel swallowed hard before joining in for the chorus. She closed her eyes and tried to block out all of the things running through her mind. She wanted to solely focus on the song at hand and not her torn thoughts.

_**Together:**_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

The last chord slowly faded out and silence filled the room. Rachel's eyes finally opened to find Puck was still looking at her. He had his head slightly cocked to the side, studying the expression on her face.

"You okay?" Puck asked.

"I-I'm fine." Rachel stuttered as she stood up off the bed. "That...that was good. I think we got the assignment down." She had so many thoughts running through her head that she was getting a headache. It's been a long day. Her fading relationship with Finn completely blew up in her face this morning. Everything that she thought she wanted was practically gone. But now she's getting bombarded with thoughts about Puck. Of course she was like all of the other girls in Lima, Ohio. She knew he was so incredibly sexy and had that charm that could get him any girl. She fell for it once herself. But she quickly broke up with him because she felt like she was going down the wrong path with the wrong guy. But actually he's always been there for her. Whenever Jesse threw eggs at her, he was the only one that was outraged and wanted to beat the shit out of him. But these feelings that she was having now was completely different than just wanting to make out with him. Though she wasn't quite sure she would stop him from doing so.

"Already? After one time through?" Puck asked. He set the guitar down on the bed and stood up in front of her.

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well. It's been a very hard day and I'm just exhausted." Rachel said as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Rachel." Puck said. Rachel? Not Berry? She looked up at him, surprised that he actually used her name. Their eyes locked for a moment. They both knew what each other was thinking. What each other wanted. But Puck was the one who took that next step. He moved his hand up to her cheek, gently rubbing it with his rough thumb. Puck slowly descended his lips down to hers, stopping just millimeters away. But it didn't take long for him to close the gap. To her surprise, it was a nice, soft kiss. His lips touched just lightly against hers, not pushing for anything more. But even that was blissful to her. The kiss was simple yet powerful. He pulled away and kept his face close to hers. Rachel's breath was shallow and her eyes were closed. Puck smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling away completely. "You should get some sleep." He said, softly.

Rachel's eyes fluttered back open. She bit her bottom lip and looked in his eyes again. Did he really just kiss her like that? Did he not try to shove his tongue down her throat or feel her boobs? Did he actually kiss her with meaning and not just lust? "Yeah." She breathed. It was the only thing she could say.

"I'll walk you down." Puck said as he walked past her. He opened his bedroom door and lead her back down the stairs. The walk down was silent. Puck wasn't sure if it was a good thing. A silent Rachel Berry? He prayed to God that he didn't ruin things. Did he move too fast? I mean, she did just find out today that Finn slept with Santana before they started dating and lied about it. But she didn't push him away either. Puck opened the door and she passed by, stopping in the doorway to turn back to him.

"Thank you for having me over." Rachel finally spoke. But her next move surprised Puck. She put her hand on his shoulder and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as she backed away.

"Night, Berry." Puck said with a smile. He watched as she got into her car and backed out of his driveway. Once her car was out of sight, he closed the door and locked up. Did he really just kiss Rachel Berry? He always knew that he had feelings for her, but he never acted on them seriously because, well, let's face it. He wasn't exactly the type of guy girls like her fall for. He tried his luck once before during their short fling but she said she was still in love with Finn. He acted like he didn't care that she was breaking up with him, but it really did hurt him. He would never admit that though.

Rachel drove down the road, her eyes slightly out of focus as she started at the road immediately front of her. If a deer ran out right now, she probably wouldn't even notice. Her mind was still thinking about that kiss. Noah Puckerman kissed her. It wasn't just a sloppy make out. It was a real kiss. There was no way she was getting over Finn this quickly. But admittedly, she had a feeling that their fairy tale relationship was going to end soon. Her dream relationship turned out to not be as perfect as she thought it would be.

**Hope y'all liked it! And if you're wondering...the "good stuff" appears soon :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter!**

The next day at school, Puck strolled into the building in the middle of first period. As her turned the corner, one again he saw that Rachel's locker had been defaced again. Kirofski really had it out for her. Jacob walked out of the men's bathroom and noticed Puck staring at Rachel's locker.

"Curious as to know who did it?" Jacob asked as the awkward red-headed Jewfro stood behind Puck.

"I know who fuckin' did it. It was Kirofski." Puck said, rolling his eyes at the annoying nerd.

"Actually, it wasn't Kirofski this time. Only a maniac would deface her locker nearly everyday." Jacob said with a slight laugh.

"Every day?" Puck asked, finally turning around to look at him.

"Yeah. This is typically an every day occurrence. The perpetrator is never the same though. The jocks share claim over her locker. One day it's a hockey player, the next it could be a basketball player, and even another one of your fellow football players." Jacob explained. "But I have it on good authority that Rachel gets here early to clean it off before anyone else gets here. That may be why we don't see her locker painted every day."

Puck only sighed as he looked back over at the defaced locker. Her locker looks this way everyday but she's too proud to ask for help from the school. Probably because she knows they probably wouldn't do anything serious about it. Principle Figgins would probably just mention something during his monotone rambling announcements before a school pep rally or something. He knew he had to do something about it. For her.

When it was time for Glee club rehearsals, Rachel was the last one to enter the room. Finn had an open seat beside him, hoping that she would chose to sit there so they could talk. Rachel stopped for a moment to scope out another place to sit. Well, there was one beside Santana. No way in hell would that happen. There was another empty chair between Tina and Artie. Tina was now dating Mike, who was on the other side of her, after she dumped Artie. No way in hell was she going to sit inbetween that mess. Artie would probably just sit there and sulk like a little bitch anyways. Next her eyes wondered to an empty seat in the back row. Beside Puck. A small smile crept across her face as she walked right past Finn and sat down in the chair beside Puck.

"Last one, Berry? You're usually the first in here." Puck commented.

"I wasn't exactly in the mood to get here first today." Rachel simply explained.

Puck leaned over as the rest of the Glee club resumed their normal conversations. "You alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Rachel assured.

"You've never given a two word answer in your life, Berry." Puck laughed.

"Obviously I'm a little uncomfortable sitting in this room at the present moment considering the circumstances...but I'm feeling a little better sitting up here." Rachel said. Puck let out a slight smile as he leaned back over into his chair.

"Up here...or beside me?" Puck asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. He was right. It was because she was beside him. She wanted to tell him that she thought about that kiss all night long. She wanted to tell him that she tossed and turned all night, analyzing their odd relationship. But most of all, she wanted to tell him that he actually made her feel good yesterday.

An hour later, Glee club practice ended and everyone began to pack up their begs. Tina and Mike were the first to leave, hand in hand of course. Artie depressingly rolled out after them. Brittany was the next to leave. She left her bag in the room and Santana picked it up and ran after her. Then Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt left. And that left Finn, Rachel, and Puck. Rachel purposefully packed up her belongings rather slowly, hoping to delay the inevitable of running into Finn. But when she looked up, she was surprised to see Puck standing there beside her. He was always the first one out of there. Without saying a word, Puck led the way past Finn. Finn stood there with his hands in his pockets as he watched Rachel and Puck walk out of the room in silence.

"That wasn't awkward." Rachel said, finally breaking her silence once they were away from the classroom. "Thanks for staying around for me."

"No problem." Puck said with a nod. A man of many words.

Rachel smiled to herself as she walked beside Puck out into the parking lot. Her small legs working a little more than his to keep up. Neither one said a word, but they both had a lot to say. It's not often that Rachel Berry doesn't have a lot to say. Twice is 24 hours is a miracle. Puck took a chance and grabbed onto her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead she laced her fingers with his. They approached Rachel's car and stopped next to the driver's side door.

"So, um..do you want to work on our duet again tonight? We didn't really get to last night." Puck said. Okay, so he didn't really care about the fuckin assignment. He just wanted another chance to sit in a room alone with her. He was able to kiss her last night after her bullshit relationship with Prince Finn blew up in her face. Wonder what he would be able to get away with after another day?

"Of course. I believe that is a great idea." Rachel said with a smile.

"Cool." Puck said. His side smirk crept across his face as silence filled the air. There was something SO sexy about his side smirk. Her knees went weak and she leaned back against her car. Puck placed his hands on both sides of her tiny waist. His body pressed up against hers as he moved his head in for the kiss. At first, it was just a soft, simple kiss like the night before. But once she placed her hands on both sides of his face, he deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue beg for an entrance and she obliged. Their tongues moved in perfect rhythm.

But when Puck's hands started to roam upwards, Rachel began to giggle and broke away from the kiss. "We're in a parking lot, Noah."

"So? Whoever sees us knows this is fuckin hott." Puck smiled.

"You can do some amazing things with your mouth. Your crass language isn't one of those." Rachel said.

"Berry, you have no idea what 'amazing things' I can do with my mouth." Puck whispered into her ear. Rachel felt shivers run up and down her spine. Usually sexual innuendos like that was a major turn off for her, but hearing it from Puck right now was different. Especially after a steamy make-out session in the middle of the school's parking lot. "I'll see you tonight, babe." He said as he walked away.

Rachel smiled as she got into her car. Okay, so she'll admit it. She's always had feelings for Puck. But she also always thought that guys like Puck only wanted one thing from girls. But she almost didn't care at this point. She thought that she would have won regionals. She was wrong. She thought dating Finn would be the most perfect relationship. She was wrong. Maybe her problem was that she was too up-tight and boring. She looked down at her attire- a polka dot sweater. That was her definition of changing it up and letting loose. She once heard Santana talking about her in the bathroom. She was saying how Rachel's problem was that she had "too much sexual frustration". Ignoring the fact that Santana was talking about her lack of sexual experiences in a public area, she had a point. Maybe it was time to shake things up a little. Obviously the plan she had wasn't working out. But maybe Puck was just what she needed.

Once again, Rachel Berry ended up in Puck's bedroom. How many guys in school can boast that little fact? He should post something on Facebook about it. But instead he just sat on the edge of the bed, strumming his guitar while she "warmed up her vocal cords". Like the girl needed that.

"Are you ready yet? You've been making those weird bird noises for 10 minutes now." Puck said as he rested his forearms on the top of the guitar.

"Noah, I have to properly warm up so that I will not strain my voice. It's my ticket out of this town in a few years and I don't want to lose it." Rachel said, a matter of factly.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. Whatever it takes to get out of this fuckin' town, right?" Puck said.

"Noah, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked as she walked closer to him.

"Sure." Puck said.

"What are your plans when you graduate?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I guess become a bag boy at the grocery store. But my big dream would be the manager." Puck said. It's sad that his dream is shared by a lot of people in this town.

"Don't you want to leave this town and try out the entertainment industry? You have a spectacular voice, Noah. With a little bit of training, I think you will have what it takes to be successful. You also play a lot of instruments. Maybe you can just play-" Rachel started.

"Berry, I'm not getting out of this town." Puck interrupted. He had to stop her. She was planning out his life. He didn't want to hear other possibilities because he didn't want to get his hopes up. "All of my life, I learned to have low expectations. It's what I'm used to. Guys like me can't have big dreams and shit because they'll never come true."

"Guys like you? What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Come on, Berry. You know what I mean. The guy that knocks up the fuckin' queen of the celibacy club. The guy that sets dumpsters on fire for fun. The guy that no one believes in because I fit into that 'Lima Loser' mold. I'll never have someone believe in me so why fool myself into thinking just that." Puck finally opened up.

Rachel stared into his eyes intently. He just opened up so much more to her than he probably ever has to anyone else. What she heard was not "I can't do it" but "No one believes in me". She felt sorry for him. She knew he's had a hard life growing up and shouldn't be labeled as one of those guys who has nothing going for him.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "I believe in you." She said, quietly. "I always have. And I always will."

Puck let what she had just said sink in. Rachel Berry believed in him. The girl who had everything going for her to get out of this town believed he could too. She was always critical of everyone else's abilities and Puck knew how much those three sentences meant coming from her. Suddenly he felt her lips touch his and without hesitation he began to kiss back. He tried to pull her closer, but the guitar was being a MAJOR cock-block. He groaned as he broke the kiss, making her giggle at his impatience.

"Damn guitar." Puck mumbled as he removed the guitar strap from around his body and placed the instrument on the ground. When he turned his attention back to the beautiful girl, he saw that she was scooting back further onto his bed. Fuck yes. Puck crawled over her, almost pinning her to the bed. His arm shot out and took a hold of her back and his hand gently guided her back down onto the bed, his face just inches from hers. Who know that a girl could drive him so damn crazy without even kissing him? Puck quickly changed that and his lips came crashing down onto hers again. Her lips were soft and his were rough, but the opposite characteristics only paralleled their lives. Rachel was the talented outcast and Puck was the "Lima loser" outcast. While they were both seemingly from different worlds, they had that one thing in common. And that similarity was now the basis of their desire for one another.

Rachel moaned softly as his tongue entered again. There was NOTHING hotter than a hot girl moaning. Seriously. That sound alone is the death of Puck. They were only making out and he was already making Rachel Berry moan? He couldn't wait to see what sounds emitted from her mouth when things escalated. Rachel took Puck by surprise as she flipped the position. She was now on top, straddling his lap. Puck cursed in his head for not having like "Go Go Gadget Eyes" to see the view from behind. But then she started to ever so slightly rock her hips forward with everyone kiss and his mind shot back to the situation at hand. Mainly the growing erection in his jeans. He had a hot girl wearing a (hot) short skirt rocking over his hips. Can you blame him?

Puck started to feel daring. The last time they were in this position, albeit because she was fantasying about Finn (like she's doing that this time..), he tried to touch her boobs but she quickly pushed his hands away. He was sure she could feel the bulge in his pants, why can't he try to feel something as well? He hands slowly began to move from her lower back up her sides. Oh shit, she's pulling away. He thought he was about to be denied again when he felt her hand on top of his, but he almost shit himself when she began to move his hand...up. She was moving his hands up to her boobs. Even though he was only touching her on top of her closes, he could tell that her boobs were just the perfect size. Some would say "small", but Puck doesn't discriminate against boobs. Rachel just smiled as she leaned in to continue the kiss. She knew the effect she had on him just based on she bulge she was feeling under her.

"NOAH!" His mom called from downstairs.

Rachel shot up off Puck and moved to the edge of the bed. Perfect. First the fuckin guitar was a cock-block, now his own mother. He propped himself up by his elbows. "Yes, mom?" Puck called back.

"I'm taking your sister to Blockbuster! Do you want us to pick up a movie?" His mom yelled.

Yeah, mom. He wanted to watch a fuckin' movie. "No, I'm fine!" Puck yelled back.

"Alright! We'll be back in 20 minutes!" His mom yelled.

Okay, so he was just cock-blocked by his own mom, but she only wanted to tell him that they were going to be alone in the house. Again. God IS on their side.

They heard the front door slam shut and the house fell silent. From where he was laying, he couldn't see what Rachel was doing. Was she just as excited as him at this new development (aka. the sign from God) or was she suddenly feeling prude? She turned around and had a smile on her face. Good sign!

"I'm going to head out too." Rachel said. Well shit.

"Leave? We haven't even started on our project." Puck pointed out, trying to appeal to her academic side.

"You and I both know that we're going to be doing other things with our mouths besides singing if I stay." Rachel giggled as she stood up off the bed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Puck asked with his famous smirk. He finally sat up all the way and moved off the bed.

Rachel took another step toward him and pulled his head down for another deep, passionate kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Noah." She whispered once she slightly pulled away.

Puck watched as she walked out of his room. He sighed and ran his hand over his buzzed head. He couldn't believe that their growingly intimate moment ended so abruptly. But Rachel Berry was a tease. Just look at her outfits. He closed his bedroom door and walked over to the window. When he saw her car pull out of the driveway, he suddenly became aware of the bulge in his jeans. There was no fuckin way he was going to have a set of blue balls ruin his night. He closed the blinds and walked back over to his bed. He laid down on his back and unzipped his jeans. Finally some relief. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard cock. Even his own touch was turning him on. But he's sure that had something to do with the fact that he was imagining it was Rachel's hand. He fantasized that her small hands were moving up and down his length. He began to pump himself even faster. His breath was getting short and he knew he was close. "Fuck, Rach.." He breathed as he came all over his hand. If just imagining her giving him a hand job could do that, he could only imagine what would happen when (not if) it was really her.

**Alright, so just a little taste of what's to come! I decided to have a longer chapter this time since it's been a week from my last update. Thanks for being so patient! And remember, the more comments I get, the faster my fingers type :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please please leave a comment/review! I would love to hear suggestions as well! Seems like the comments are getting fewer every week :(**

* * *

The next day, Rachel walked into the empty school. Jacob was right. She does get there early to clean up her locker most days. Some may say it's because she's too proud, but she just doesn't want to give those jerks the attention that they want by reacting to school officials. She would much rather get there early, put a little elbow grease into it, and presto. No one's the wiser. As she turned the corner though, she saw someone already at her locker. She quickly walked back around the corner out of sight. Who could possibly be messing with her locker this early? Rachel slowly peeked around the corner and saw Puck with a rag and a bottle of cleaner. Was she seeing things? Puck at school EARLY and cleaning her locker? Rachel just smiled as she watched the jock rub off the past piece of spray paint. He stepped back and looked at his work proudly. He closed her locker and started to walk back down the hall.

* * *

Later at Glee rehearsals, each pairing sang their songs in front of the rest of the members. Even though Rachel and Puck had one officially practiced the song once, they nailed their performance. At one point, Rachel glanced over at Finn who had a scouring look on his face. She only ignored his glaring eyes and turned back to Puck. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about cleaning off her locker. He did it without her asking and even without her wanting to know. Finn never cleaned off her locker. Sure, he would kind of stand up to Kirofski and the other Neanderthals, but not once did he ever do so convincingly.

After each pairing performed their song, Mr. Shuester immediately assigned another project for over the weekend- pop songs. While it wasn't exactly Rachel's fort-ay, she was always up for a challenge. Puck and Rachel were the last two to leave. Once again, Puck waited for her instead of darting out of the room.

"I think we did good." Puck commented.

"I believe we did so too." Rachel agreed as she continued to pack up her things. "Now I have to come up with a sufficient pop song for my voice. I'm sure there is at least ONE performer out there that can match the range of my voice." Show off. But in a cute way.

"What about Britney Spears?" Puck joked.

"Britney can not even begin to match up with my voice." Rachel said, rolling her eyes at his suggestion.

"Just a suggestion." Puck said with a shrug. "Anyways, I'm gonna go grab something out of my locker."

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to grab some music sheets from Mr. Shue's office." Rachel said.

Puck just nodded before walking out of the room. Rachel thought about mentioning the locker to him, but she didn't want to embarrass him. But she wanted to let him know how much she appreciated the gesture. She knows that Puck is hardly ever on time for first period, much less early.

Rachel walked out of Mr. Shuester's office with the music sheet and saw Finn in the doorway. Perfect. Just who she wanted to talk to. She hadn't even thought about him for three days and now they're alone in the room together.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked.

"I don't really think there's anything to say right now." Rachel said, continuing to pack up like he wasn't even there.

"But I have a lot to say." Finn said as he walked further into the room. "Rach, I'm sorry for being dishonest about what happened with Santana and I. W-We weren't even dating then so I'm not sure what the big problem is. I never meant to hurt you."

"You don't know what the big problem is, Finn? Maybe the fact that I've been completely and utterly honest with you and you lie to me about that. Whether it was before we started dating or before we even knew each other, you still lied to me." Rachel explained. She picked her books up off the chair and walked down the stairs. Finn grabbed her arm as she went by, preventing her from ending the conversation there.

"Why are you hanging out with Puck so much?" Finn asked.

"I'm hanging out with Noah because we were paired together for the assignment." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"What about now? The assignment is over." Finn continued.

"I hardly see why you have the right to know." Rachel said as she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Because I still love you, Rach. I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you. I just don't want to lose you." Finn said.

"Well, I hope Santana was worth it. I see another side of you, Finn. And the one thing I hate the most is dishonestly. If you can't open up to me with your past problems, how can I help you figure out the future ones?" Rachel asked. Finn only stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Your locker is disgusting." Rachel commented as she walked up behind Puck. She placed her hands on his side and peaked around.

Puck slammed his locker shut after pulling out the letterman jacket. "I don't use it very much."

"Obviously." Rachel joked. She smiled at him as he turned around to look at her. Rachel stood up on her toes, placed her hands on her shoulders, and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Puck asked, confused.

"For cleaning up my locker this morning." Rachel said. Puck raised his eyebrows. How did she know? "How do I know?" She asked. She was a mind-reader. "I came in early this morning and saw you."

"Yeah, well...you know.." Puck rambled on. It was so cute, but a little sad as well. He didn't know how to react when someone complimented him for something he did.

"You should come over to my house tonight. You know, to work on the next assignment." Rachel suggested.

He thought about pointing out that it wasn't a duet, but who was he shitting? He wasn't going to discourage another night together.

"Say, 8?" Rachel asked.

"8 is perfect." Puck said with a smile.

* * *

Puck pulled into the driveway at 7:50. He's such a pussy for getting there early. But curiously, his car was the only one there. He assumed that Rachel's car was in the one-car garage, but her dads' cars were absent. Did Rachel Berry invite him over when she knew her parents wouldn't be home? He got of his truck and walked up to her front door. He thought about waiting until it was actually 8, but his mind forgot about that once he noticed that she had asked him to come over when her house was empty. She so wanted to get into his pants. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come to the door. His mind was already way ahead of himself. He was imagining Rachel answering the door wearing a French maid's outfit. Or hell, how about just lingerie? But nothing prepared him for the sight in front of him.

Rachel Berry was wearing Britney's outfit from the Baby One More Time video (_Had to do it. RM seriously missed out on this Puckleberry opportunity)_. "Hey! Come on in!" She said with a smile. "You surprised me coming a little early. I was just finishing up my outfit for the next assignment." She was totally lying. She planned on wearing that outfit even if Puck showed up half an hour late and would have made up some bullshit excuse like 'oh you were late so I thought I would try out the new outfit'.

But of course, Puck wasn't complaining. In fact, the growing bulge in his jeans said otherwise. Seriously, the girl was wearing a Catholic school girl outfit. That is his dream come true. Her daily outfits were never really that far from this look, but he could never imagine just how good she would look.

"So you're really going to do Britney?" Puck asked as he walked into her house.

"Well, Britney came from a small town in Louisiana and became the essential pop culture icon of her time..so I figured why not? Your suggestion was actually good." Rachel explained. Okay, so that wasn't the entire truth, but she wasn't going to say 'I'm wearing this for you because I know you have a fetish with my short skirts and school girl look'.

"Well, you look smokin' hott in it so whatever." Puck said with a shrug.

Rachel smiled a little at his comment. "My fathers are out for the night. It's date night for them." She said as she led him to the living room.

"So you asked me to come over when you knew your dads weren't going to be here." Puck said. That smirk was back.

"No one will will interrupt us." Rachel explained. "While we work on the assignment." She quickly added. Who was she kidding? Not even she believed herself. He looked so sexy with his plaid shirt and jeans. She was so glad that mohawk was gone. Puck wore a mohawk, not Noah.

"Alright alright, so this 'assignment'.." Puck said, putting air quotes around the last word. "I'm thinking about doing the Beatles 'I Want You'."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah, that isn't really even pop. And all the song says is 'I want you so bad, it's driving me mad' over and over again."

"And there's a problem with that?" Puck asked. He walked over to the guitar was was sitting in the stand in the corner of the room. He began playing the chords to the song. His smooth, jazzy voice began to sing the lyrics. There really wasn't that much more to the song than 'I want you so bad, it's driving me mad', but Rachel didn't care at that point. There is absolutely nothing sexier than a guy singing while playing the guitar. Especially a song like that. But he surprised her by actually making it even more sexy- he started into her eyes the entire time. Rachel felt her knees start to become weak. How could such a simple song be so powerful? But she snapped out of her trance when silence filled the air.

"Alright, alright. So it's not exactly what the assignment says. But I'm a Beatles fan. I can't help but sing their songs." Puck said. "But I do have another song that I can do." He started to play another song on the guitar.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

That was it. Rachel's knees were officially not working. That was possibly the single most romantic thing a guy has ever done. Fabio should take lessons from him.

Puck set the guitar back down on the stand and walked closer to her. "What do you think?"

"I-I loved it." Rachel breathed. She was lucky to get that much out. Over the past week, she's seen a completely new Puck. She always knew that he had a different side opposite to his bad boy, womanizing persona. From sticking up for her to Kirofski and sitting with her after she found out about Finn and Santana to secretly cleaning up her locker in the morning and singing the most beautiful song, the real Noah Puckerman finally came out. The guy she always believed was in there.

"Now tell me the truth..did you wear this sexy outfit for me?" Puck asked as he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her body in against his. "Because I think you know the effect you have on me." He whispered into her ear.

Ooooh shit. He just whispered into her ear. Her resistance was almost gone. She's been through so much over the past few years- getting made fun of for being in Glee club, chasing blindly after the "boy of her dreams", falling for the enemy, losing regionals, and the relationship with the "boy of her dreams" blowing up in her face in front of the entire club. She deserved a little fun.

"Yes." Rachel whispered back.

Puck smirked. He knew it. "So fuckin' sexy."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Rachel said with a smile.

He didn't need to be told twice. Within a second, his lips were crashing against hers. They skipped the light, sensual kiss stage and dove right into the heavy stuff. So heavy that Rachel lost her balance and had to be propped up against the wall. Their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. After a few moments, Rachel begrudgingly broke the kiss. Damn air. She had singers lungs and not even that could stop Noah Puckerman from taking her breath away first. Noah smiled at the victory and worked his way down to her neck. He left a trail of kisses until he heard the most wonderful sound- a moan. He knew he found the sweet spot and began sucking on it.

"Noah.." Rachel breathed. My god the boy was just sucking on her neck and she felt like she was in heaven. Her hands began to roam up and under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs with her small fingers. She suddenly remembered that he was wearing a button down shirt, so her fingers immediately went to work on unhooking the buttons. It only took a few seconds to get them all undone. Either she was a pro at it or her desire just drove her to work in overdrive. Whatever it was, it got the job done and his shirt was open and exposing his gorgeous body, complete with nipple rings.

Puck finally pulled away from her neck and smiled at the mark he left. God she was beautiful. And that Catholic school girl outfit could create a boner faster than Megan Fox running in front of exploding shit while wearing a low cut tank top in Transformers.

"Let's go upstairs." Puck suggested. This was it. The moment he's been waiting for. Was she going to blue ball him again or finally let loose and have some fun?

Rachel took over an hour to answer. Well, at least that's what it felt like to Puck. Finally she smiled and said "Alright." She knows she was moving too fast. Too fast away from Finn. Too fast toward Puck. Too fast into sex. But she didn't even care. She always planned out everything in her life, striving for happiness and success. But she wasn't finding either one with that plan. So why not take a chance and see how things go?

**Had to stop it here. I'm a tease, I know haha. The next chapter will be up soon! Comments are always appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I'm overwhelmed by the reviews/comments! Thanks so much! Here's your reward :P**

Puck grabbed her hand and calmly led her up the stairs. There was no frenzy like the kiss downstairs. Though the trip up the stairs was silent, they could both almost hear each other thinking about loud. Puck has walked many girls up to his/her room before, but he was actually a little anxious. Don't think that means Puck can't hand his shit. It's just...this time was different. He knew that Rachel was a different girl, so he wanted to treat her that way.

Rachel watched at his thumb massaged the hand he was holding. It was the small things that made Noah Puckerman special. She always notices the little things that he does and appreciates them. He wasn't running her up the stairs like she thought he would. He was calmly leading her to their destination.

Puck stepped to the side once he reached her bedroom door. Rachel passed by and entered the room. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She almost couldn't believe what she was about to do. This week had been an absolute whirlwind and now she was about to be alone in her bedroom with a half naked Noah Puckerman. But she wasn't second-guessing herself. She had been stuck in a rut for so long that she feels like it was her time to let loose and have fun. She needed this.

Puck entered the room and closed the door until it let out a soft click. "You don't have to do this, you know." He said.

"I know. But I do." Rachel said with a smile.

Bingo. Puck grabbed Rachel's hips and pushed her against the wall. She threw her arms around his neck as he leaned in for the kiss. His body was completely against hers now. She could feel every part of him. His warm tongue, his chiseled bare chest, and the bulge in his jeans. The feeling she had was intoxicating. There was no way she would have been able to stop this now. She was hooked in.

Puck first took off the blue cardigan, leaving only the tight, white collared shirt underneath. The Britney look was fuckin' sexy, but not even that could compare to what she would look like without any clothes on at all. Rachel put her hand on his chest and ever so slightly pushed him back. Puck groaned as he broke the kiss. What the hell could possibly be worth breaking this kiss? Rachel began to unbutton her own white shirt. Okay so she was right. This was so much better. She looked in his eyes the entire time, never one looking down to look at her hands. She finally was able to free herself of the shirt and tossed it off to the side. Red lacy bra. Damn this girl was going to kill him. Rachel only smiled as she pulled him in to continue the kiss. His hands began to roam up her warm skin until he felt the bottom edge of the bra. He cupped her breasts and she released a tiny whimper into his mouth. Puck moved his hands to the back and with one snap, he unclasped the bra. Within a second, Rachel was pushing her straps down until the bra fell to their feet.

Puck immediately broke the kiss and stepped back. He saw two perfectly budded nipples staring at him, wanting his attention. He couldn't possibly deny their pleading look, so he bent down and took one in his mouth. Rachel let out a low groan, obviously liking the sensation she was feeling. Puck wasn't going to leave the other one to wait, so he moved his fingers up to the bud and began to pinch.

"Oh Noah.." Rachel breathed. He normally didn't like when people used his real name, but he always made the exception for her. And when she said it like that? Fuck.

Despite her whimper, he removed his mouth from her nipple and began to work on the other. He moved his tongue in circles around the pink bud, eliciting even more moans from her. But he was taken aback when he felt a tug on his own nipple ring. He released her breast and looked down to see her finger hooked through one of the rings. Damn this girl was a tease. Puck latched his arms under her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he went in for another kiss. The pace was building again and Rachel began to rock her hips against his jeans. Fuck, there was no way he was going to let her run this. His hands moved back down her body and to the top of her skirt. Without hesitation, he slipped one had under the material and found the radiating heat. His fingers swiped the bottom of her panties and felt how moist they already were.

"Fuck, Rachel. You're soaked." Puck breathed as he broke the kiss.

"You did that to me." Rachel whispered in his ear. She unhooked her legs around his waist and placed her feet back on the ground.

Puck smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. But he surprised Rachel when she felt his fingers hook the sides of her panties and tug them to the ground in one fell swoop. He could feel her body tense up a little at his boldness. Puck broke his mouth away from hers and focused them on her neck. Eventually his fingers found their way down to her skirt. There's no way in hell he was going to take that off. Her school girl skirts were the hottest thing he's ever seen. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers trailed under the cloth and against her inner thigh. Then he slid one finger into her wetness, causing her to release an oh-so-sexy moan.

Puck pulled his lips away from her neck. "You like that?" He asked. But Rachel could only nod her head as a response. He pulled the finger out and trailed the wetness along the outer folds and circled the small bundle of nerves. He felt her hips move a little, missing the feeling of his digit inside of her. He smiled as he slid two fingers in. She was wet and tight. He started to wonder if she was a virgin, but this wasn't really the greatest time for that question. His fingers were already inside of her and he's pretty sure she wasn't going to stop this little excursion right then and there. He watched as her eyes closed, obviously enjoying the feeling of his two fingers sliding in and out of her. When her hips started to ride his fingers, he knew it was time to change it up a bit. Ignoring her vocal disapproval, he removed his fingers from inside of her and got down on one knee. It only took a second for Puck to lift one of her legs over his shoulder and his tongue to attack her wetness.

"Oh god." Rachel breathed loudly. She had never had this sensation before. Of course like everyone else, she has self-pleasured before, but she could never imagine that it could feel like. His tongue lapped in and out of her, sending her even higher. He sucked on her clit, building up even more pressure low inside her stomach. He was right. His mouth could so some pretty amazing things besides singing. But just as she was starting to get to the peak of her pleasure, Puck removed his mouth. He removed her leg from his shoulder and stood up again.

"I want to see you cum." Puck said with a rough voice. Again he shoved two fingers inside of her, hitting the rough patch on the inside.

"Oh my god. Noah." Rachel practically yelled. He had a bit of a screamer. This was going to be more fun than he thought. He hoped that she was. I mean, she did talk a lot so it was only reasonable that she would be rather vocal in bed.

Puck continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, hitting that rough patch everytime. He could feel her begin to tighten around his fingers and he knew she was getting close. Her saw her eyes close and her teeth bite down on her bottom lip. So on his last pump, he curled his fingers at just the right angle and his nail scratched just the right spot that sent her over. A loud moan escaped from her lips as an orgasm swept over her fidgeting body. She was so tight that Puck could barely move his fingers that were still inside of her. He continued to move his fingers ever so slightly against the inside of her walls to ride out her orgasm. Finally he was able to remove his fingers from her wetness.

"Damn, Berry." Puck breathed. That was one of the hottest things he's ever witnessed. He watched as her breathing began to normalize again. Her bare chest was rising and falling at a more reasonable pace now.

Rachel opened her eyes after coming back down from her high. He just gave one the most intense orgasm of her life, and it was only with his fingers. She looked down at the bulge in his pants and knew it was her turn to relieve his pressure. She reached down to his jeans, unhooked the button, and pulled down the zipper. The jeans fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. Rachel then reached into his boxers and took a hold of his hardened cock. Puck groaned at her cold touch. She looked up at him, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Your hand is cold." Puck explained, already knowing what question was running through her mind. Maybe she was a virgin.

"So are you saying you want me to use something warm?" Rachel teased as she began to stroke his cock up and down. Okay, maybe she wasn't a virgin. How could a virgin possibly use that line at a time like this? She got down on both knees, staring at the long, hard cock that was in front of her. Her hand moved to the bottom of his shaft and her lips touched the tip.

"Fuck.." Puck groaned. She was such a tease. She started to move her mouth further down his shaft, but instead she removed her mouth completely. Puck looked down at her puzzlingly.

"I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel commented. Puck almost lost his shit right there. No fuckin way was a girl without a gag reflex about to give him a blow job. He dreamed about this moment. But he never thought that it would come from Rachel Berry. His shock must have been visible because Rachel said "Surprised? I was told it would come in handy one day". She smiled as she put the tip of his penis back in her mouth. Puck wasn't sure how long he could last after hearing that piece of gold, so he closed his eyes to concentrate on keeping his shit together. Before he knew it, the base of his cock was hitting her lips. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at the girl who had his entire length inside her mouth. So fuckin' hot. She began to move up and down along the shaft, sucking the tip when she reached the top. Puck placed his fingers through her hair and started to match her movements with his hips.

"God." Puck breathed. Again she took his entire length into her mouth and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Berry, I'm about to come."

Rachel removed her mouth and released the grip from her hand. Puck placed his hand under her chin and lead her back up to her feet, bringing her lips back into a kiss. Their bodies were flush up against one another with his erect penis poking her in the stomach. She broke the kiss as he lead her over to the bed, laying her back down in the middle. He then walked over to his wallet and pulled a foiled wrapper out.

"You carry those around everywhere?" Rachel teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when I know there's a chance a chance to fuck." Puck replied. Rachel smiled and knew that was code for 'Yes I do' because he basically had a chance everywhere he went. He ripped the package open with his teeth and removed the rubber piece from inside. He rolled the condom onto his cock and walked back over to the bed.

"So you knew you had a chance?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't know I had a chance. I already knew we were going to fuck." Puck said with a smile. He climbed onto the bed and spread her legs so he could fit in between her.

"Must you always use such crass words?" Rachel asked, watching as he positioned the tip right at her entrance.

Puck leaned down so that his lips were right next to her ear. "Yes. Because I AM." He whispered as he started to push into her.

"Oh my god.." Rachel breathed. Her eyes closed as his lips began to work on that spot on her neck. He was just barely in her and she was already on a high. Puck slowly pushed further inside, fighting against the tight walls that constricted around his cock.

"Relax, babe. You're tight." Puck whispered. His hands went to work on her breasts again, trying to get her mind off the large member that was pushing inside of her. He was so big that it took a moment to get used to the feeling. But soon after, she became accustomed to him. He could feel her muscles begin to relax and started to hear moans of pleasure emit from her mouth.

"Good girl." Puck said as he sat up straight, trying to get a better angle for his thrusts. He pushed her knees up and rested his palms on them.

"Oh Noah...oh god." Rachel panted. Her back arched up on the bed, wanting him to get even deeper inside of her. He noticed that her hips began to match his movements.

"You like that, Berry?" Puck asked with a smirk. His thrusts began getting faster and deeper. He was hitting all of the right spots. Rachel could feel the burning sensation begin to build inside of her stomach.

"God...Noah...that feels SO good.." Rachel moaned. The faster he thrust, the most vocal she became. There was nothing hotter than a screamer in bed to him. Puck placed his hands on her hips and braced himself for what was to come. He suddenly began to pump in and out of her quickly. With every hit, Rachel would yell "Oh". He watched as her breasts bounced around from his thrusts. He saw her eyes close and her head move upward.

"Come, baby. Come for me." Puck instructed. His fingers moved down to her clit and began to rub feverishly.

"Oh god..oh god..fuck, Noah.." Rachel panted. She struggled to fight off the building orgasm, wanting it to get to the highest peak it could. Puck continued to thrust in and out of her as he propped himself up on her bended knees. But once two fingers took her clit in betewen them and he pinched, she lost it. She let out a loud, guttural moan as she rode out the wave that was overcoming her. Puck felt her walls clinch around his cock, but he continued to hit the spot as hard as he could, trying to prolong her pleasure as much as he could. But it didn't take long for him to explode into the condom.

"Fuuuuuuck, Rach." Puck moaned. His body slightly jerked as the rush of cum was almost too much to handle. He's experienced a lot of women, but it was nothing like this. Whether it was her barely-there outfit, her tight walls, or her oh-so-sexy moans, he just had one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. His sweaty body collapsed next to hers. They were both completely spent.

"That was amazing." Rachel finally commented. Her fingers ran up and down his arm that was around her. Okay, so they were spooning. The Puckerman could do that too. So what?

"You were amazing." Puck breathed.

"Was I?" Rachel asked as she turned her head back to look at him. "I mean, I know you've had many.."

"Trust me, babe. You were REALLY good." Puck assured. Rachel smiled as she placed her hand back on his cheek and pulled his lips down for a kiss.

"As much as I detest a 'sleep-and-run', you should probably leave before my dads get home. If they see your car in their driveway, I will be grounded until I'm 18." Rachel said. She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her chest- though it really didn't matter now anyways.

Puck sat up and a smile crept across his face. "We wouldn't be wanting that. Two years is a long time before we get to fuck again."

"Who said anything about another round?" Rachel asked. Who was she kidding? Even she didn't believe herself. Noah Puckerman just made her feel like she was on Cloud Nine. No, Cloud Ninety-nine. There was no way she was going to quit that cold-turkey. She deserved to have a good time. And he was the master of that.

"It won't take long, Berry." Puck whispered into her ear. He smiled as he saw the hair on her arm raise up. He kissed her cheek before climbing off the bed. Puck pinched the condom and rolled it off his cock. He picked his clothes up off the floor before walking into the bathroom to clean up. Meanwhile, Rachel had rolled off of the bed and got dressed herself. She was already feeling the soreness, but she couldn't complain. He was certainly big, but he was still as careful as he could have been while entering her. She looked in the mirror and saw that her braids had fallen out and were replaced with a jumbled lump of hair. There was no use in trying to brush it out. She would have to take a shower. So instead she threw it up in a messy ponytail. By then, Puck walked out of the bathroom fully dressed again.

"I'll bring this with me. No chance of your dads finding it in the trash later on." Puck said as he held the condom wrapped with a tissue in his hand.

"Good idea." Rachel said.

"And you might want to spray some air freshener or light some candles too. Just in case." Puck also suggested. He didn't do this often- try to hide the sex smell. He was usually proud of his work. But he knew that Rachel's dads would probably ship her back to Israel or Africa or wherever they're from if they found out he just fucked their daughter. And he actually cared about her, so he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Thanks. I will." Rachel said with a smile.

Puck walked over to her and dropped a kiss down on her lips. A simple kiss. "Goodnight, Rachel. I'll see you at school." And with that, he walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Who knew that Rachel Berry was such a good lay? But then again, she did have the qualities of one. Pent up frustrations, stressed out, vocally gifted, and kinky clothing style. Add in a side of betrayal, anger, and lust and there you go. Incredible sex.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the lack of an update! I've been really sick. I'm just now getting back on my feet and was able to crank out another chapter. Thanks for being so patient!**

The next day at school, Rachel walked into the school. She didn't care that her locker may be defaced. She was still on a high from last night. She couldn't stop thinking about he made her feel. He was so caring, yet he was also a little rough as she expected. It was a perfect combination for what she needed.

What she didn't need was seeing Finn walk around the corner.

"Good morning, Rachel." Finn said. She had almost forgotten about the situation with him and Santana. And now that she had sex with Puck, she didn't feel right giving him the silent treatment anymore.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel said, simply. She continued to walk down the hall on the way to her locker.

"How are you?" Finn asked as he followed along beside her.

"I'm great. Very great, in fact." Rachel replied.

"Rach, can we please talk now? I've been trying to give you your space all week." Finn said. He was still trying.

"We can talk right here in the hallway." Rachel said as she stopped in front of her locker. Her clean locker. She began to wonder if it was just one of those days that the jocks didn't try to make her life hell or if Puck came in early again to clean it up. Either way, she was more interested in the cold piece of steel in front of her than the boy beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I-I should have been honest with you. I know we weren't dating at the time, but I still should have respected you enough to be honest and up front with what I did. And it would have saved you the humiliation of Santana announcing it in class. But it it helps, it didn't mean anything to me." Finn explained.

"Well, I'm glad you just had meaningless sex with the school slut. It really makes me feel better." Rachel scoffed. "Look, Finn." She said as she turned to face him. "You and I both know that this relationship was falling apart. I could tell you weren't completely in it. You're so worried about your status in this school that it was effecting us. And to be honest, the relationship wasn't exactly the way I imagined it would be either."

"So what are you trying to say?" Finn asked.

"I don't think we're as compatible as we think. Well, as I thought. I just think we should just go on our own ways for now." Rachel replied. "You can focus on football and being popular again and I can focus on Sectionals and myself again."

Finn sighed . That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for, but he couldn't argue with her. He noticed a smile creep across her face as she looked over his shoulder. He turned his head to see Puck walking down the hall. What the hell? He's noticed that they were hanging out a lot recently, so he decided to ask. "What is going on with you and Puck?"

"There's nothing going on with us. Noah has been helping me with some Glee club assignments. He's very musically gifted, Finn." Rachel replied. He was gifted in a lot of ways, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Sup, man?" Puck asked Finn as he joined the group. "Sup, Berry?" He asked with a wink, out of sight of Finn.

"Nothing, bro." Finn said with a half-hearted smile. "I'm going to head on to first period. We have a test so I should go study." That was a lie, but he just wanted to walk away without creating a big scene.

"Good luck, Finn." Rachel said, watching as the dejected boy walked back down the hall.

Puck leaned against the lockers. "What was he wanting?" He asked.

"He wanted to talk and apologize again." Rachel said. She grabbed her first period textbook and shut the door.

"And?" Puck asked, wanting to know more.

"I told him that we need to just go out separate ways for a while." Rachel replied, holding her textbooks against her chest with her arms crossed.

"Did that have anything to do with me?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Maybe a little." Rachel smiled.

Puck looked around at the emptying hallway. Most of the students were walking into their classrooms, just minutes before the bell was going to ring. "Come on. Skip first period with me."

"Noah, I can't just skip class-" Rachel started.

"Sure you can. I do it all of the time." Puck interrupted. He wasn't in the mood to hear her long rants about how important academics are. Her first period was Economics. Like that's important.

"And look at your grades." Rachel pointed out.

Noah leaned closer and smiled. "But a lesson from me can be so much more fun." He said. His hand rested on her hip. She was wearing another one of those impossibly short skirts that drove him crazy. It was a dream of his to nail her at the school. One way or another, he was going to make that dream come true.

"As much as you make a good point, I can't miss class for.." Rachel said, her voice suddenly getting quiet. "..a lesson with you. We're at school."

"Think about how hot it will be. I know a lot of spots we can go- the janitors closet near the AV room, the dressing rooms in the auditorium, the storage room next to the cafeteria, and the equipment room down at the football field. Not to mention my truck." Puck rattled off. Obviously he's given this idea a lot of thought. Rachel actually imagined every spot he was saying and was actually getting turned on. The idea of having sex at school, knowing that people can find out, was rather exciting to her. But no. She can't.

"I can't right now, Noah. I really do need to go to class." Rachel begrudgingly declined.

"Alright, that's cool. Not now." Puck said as he took a step back. "But one day I'll convince you."

"Maybe if you took the effort you put into getting laid into your schoolwork, you wouldn't be making D's." Rachel said. Zing.

"Damn, Berry. I can't help it. You make me work for it." Puck said with a smile.

Rachel laughed and grabbed her purse from the floor. "Go to class, Noah." She said, patting him on the arm before walking off down the hallway.

Surprisingly, Puck was pretty normal all week. Rachel sort of expected him to be dropping sexual innuendoes in public about them or even just flat out say that he fucked Rachel Berry. But he didn't. He acted like there was nothing extra going on between them. Rachel wondered if it was for her sake, or his. Finn used to keep part of their relationship hidden away. He was always worried about what other people would think about him, and that annoyed Rachel to no end. Would Puck be that type of guy too? The jock that doesn't want the entire school to know that he was attracted to the Glee club loser? Or was he acting normal for her sake- to not ruin her reputation. When he opened up to her about his frustrations that night, she began to see the real Noah Puckerman. The guy who didn't want to be seen at that loser, but also didn't want to have high hopes that would probably end up getting crushed. Maybe he was acting normal so that her reputation wouldn't be tainted by him. Like she was just another notch in his belt. But either way, she was glad that he wasn't going around the school blabbing about their sexcapade.

It was Friday morning and Rachel saw Puck at his locker. He was actually going to his first period class now. Albeit not every day and he more than likely wasn't paying attention, but he was actually going. Rachel walked up to him and leaned her back against the lockers beside him.

"Good morning, Noah!" Rachel said, brightly.

"You are way too happy in the mornings." Puck chuckled. He tossed his letterman jacket into the locker and closed it, not bothering to take out any books for class. "You look really hot today." He said as he scanned up and down her long, toned legs.

"I typically do not like to be called hot, but coming from you, I know that's a compliment." Rachel said.

"Happy, yet with an attitude." Puck joked.

"Noah, I have to ask you something." Rachel started. She pulled him to a corner under the staircase to be away from the other students milling around in the hallway. "This is going to sound really childish, but...why me? Why are you putting so much time and effort into this? I mean, you can have any girl in this school. And everyone knows about your...experience. But you're not going around and telling everyone about us." She rambled on. Puck watched as her words started to become jumbled together almost nervously. It was like she was thinking about loud to herself, yet still questioning his motives.

Instead of answering, Puck simply asked "Why are you so insecure?".

"I'm not insecure at all." Rachel protested, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yes, you are. When you were with Finn, you kinda turned crazy insecure. Like you thought he was going to leave you at any moment. Like you always wanted reassurance from him." Puck continued.

Rachel didn't say anything. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

"Rachel.." Puck sighed as he stepped closer. He was now standing directly in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to show just how sincere he was. "Rachel, you're beautiful. You know that, right? You have no reason to feel insecure."

"I-I guess I just never feel like I'm as beautiful as other girls. I mean, I'm a short, big-nosed, Jewish glee club girl who is so caught up on being perfect with everything that I do. I'm not like Quinn or Santana so yeah..I am a little insecure." Rachel admitted, quietly.

"I can tell." Puck said. "That's one of your problems. You're so insecure that you become all crazy. That's what I'm trying to help you with. I'm trying to get you to loosen up and enjoy life a little more. You have all of these plans for everything but you don't really live life for the moment you're in now. And I just think you'll really regret that later in life. And to be completely honest, yeah I do really like you. You're not like all of the other girls here. You actually have dreams and aspirations and damn good talent to back it up. And believe it or not, I'm not just just trying to help you open up a little more...I'm also trying to help myself in return. I think we can both learn a lot from the other. I've actually been going to classes a little more. I mean, I'm not like taking notes or shit, but I'm going. And I'm not telling anyone about us because, well, I'm kinda hoping this...whatever we have will go somewhere. I don't want any of these other fuckers to mess up what we have. So that's not why I'm kind of keeping this a secret."

Wow. Rachel tried to process everything that he had just said. There was actually a reason behind everything. He was simply trying to help her enjoy life more rather than worrying about every little thing. And he was also trying to learn something from her. Even though their relationship moved fast, it was still a relationship. They were giving and taking from one another and he didn't want anyone else to know about what they had because he didn't want anyone to ruin it. Rachel thought that maybe Puck was used to that feeling.

Rachel only smiled and gave him a hug. That's not really something Noah Puckerman goes for, but it was nice coming from her.

"Plus, you're fuckin gorgeous." Puck added, whispering into her ear. Instant goosebumps.

Rachel pulled out of the hug, still smiling. "Thank you, Noah. You're right. I have been so caught up in plans and my worries that I wasn't living life for the moment. And I definitely don't regret what we have. Albeit, it's an odd relationship. But I think it's exactly what I need right now."

"So does that mean you'll skip first period with me?" Puck asked.

"What about 5th period?" Rachel asked to his surprise.

"Math. But I like to call it, the nurse's office." Puck chuckled.

"Well, I have study hall. And due to my outstanding grades, I'm able to go anywhere I want on campus to complete my studies." Rachel said with a smile.

"Like a dressing room?" Puck asked, catching on to what she was insinuating.

"I think a dressing room is a perfect place to study." Rachel said. Fuck yes. Now if only 5th period came after 1st period. He had to wait half of the school day to have sex with her again.

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated :)**


End file.
